supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Superhero Co.
Superhero Co. W.I.P. The Escapades Andrew Collins is the leader of The Escapades. He is 25 years old and is in a relationship with Aurelie Connor. Andrew's mutant abilities kicked in when he was five years old. His mutation contains a enhanced condition allowing him to not be tired, show abnormal strength, and take blows a normal human couldn't handle. Aside from his enhanced condition, Andrew's mutation also allows him to fly and produce energy projectiles from his hands that cause small to large explosions. Andrew has a versatile personality; he knows when to be serious and when to have fun. . Aurelie Connor is 23 and is a relationship with Andrew Collins. She is the daughter of Vishnu and a unknown human mother. Being a Daeva demi-god she is able to lift 35 tons, run up to 80 mph, not get tired in a 24 hour extent, withstand great injuries, heal quickly from wounds, and show great agility/reflexes. She is immortal, however this just means she doesn't age. She can still die from mortal wounds. Being a Daeva she can shapeshift into animals, beings and inanimate objects. She can produce mystical energies and even has a hidden third eye that she can project mystical energies from. She is possibly the strongest member of The Escapades. Aurelie has a chill personality and is highly liked by the people around her. Kaz-Veht is 21 and is a Kree. He was born on a Kree warship from a forbidden love by his parents. One day the ship was attacked by Skrull's. His parents sent him away in an escape pod before the warship blew up. His escape pod was captured by Dire Wraiths there he grew up among them and suffered abuse from the Dire Wraiths. They burned a symbol on his cheek that to them was a cursed symbol that means "Nothing". Kaz-Veht later escaped and ended up on earth where he stayed for five years and was soon hired by the Superhero Co. to be on the team known as The Escapades. Kaz-Veht was the son of Kree parent who volunteered to be experimented on. The extra DNA given to his parents passed on to him thus giving him a enhanced condition. Kaz-Veht is still transitioning to the earth life-style; his speech is still a bit off. Kaz-Veht has a free-spirited personality. Zola Springs is 22 and is bestfriends with Kaz-Veht and Yumi. She is a mutant with the ability to turn objects into fast moving projectiles. She can also manipulate energy to certain extent to turn the projectiles into explosives and allow her to fly. Zola's mutation kicked in when she was 7; she sent a couch into a wall on accident. After the incident she learned how to control it very quickly. She always carries metal beads with her; able to turn them into projectiles with the force of fighter jet. Zola stopped a crime boss in her hometown and helped bring down the crime rate. Her hometown know her as Prism. Zola was hired by Superhero Co. when she was 20. She has a bold and fun personality. Yumi Lee is 21 and is a mutant. Her mutation consist of a rare ability to manipulation her spiritual energy. She can dematerialize her body as well revealing a spiritual form. In and out of form she also can manipulate light to a certain level. In the form she can fly and is intangible. Her mutation kicked in when she was 4; it turned her hair a green, teal, blue and white color. Yumi was taught her powers as she grew up; her parents (who were mutants) helped her control her abilities. Yumi moved to America at age 17 and learned English quite quickly. She was hired by Superhero Co. at age 18. She has a light and silly personality.